Mei-Linn's First Card - A Miracle - Or Not?
by DragonWarrior
Summary: Mei-Linn has two cards actually.. Turns out the Ability card is at hand, and Sakura and Li try and convince the odango head to give them back! PLZ REVIEW


Mei-Linn's First Card - A Miracle - or not?

By Dragon_Warrior

Mei-Linn was doing back flips in the gym, trying to compete against that no-good Sakura.

Mei-Linn finished off her turn with a prefect cartwheel. Everyone clapped. She bowed and smiled, then made a humph noise when she passed Sakura.

The gym teacher blew the whistle. Now it was the turn for the boys to go on the vaults. Li was up first. Mei-Linn yelled, ' Go Li! Go Li!'

Li concentrated and ran. He placed his hands on the vault and tried to jump over. He fell down. Mei-Linn frowned. Li got up and tried again. He did it this time. Mei-Linn clapped and smiled. The same Li, never giving up on his dreams. Of him making captures, her helping. How many times she wished she was a true card captor and she wouldn't worry about making mistakes at all cuz it wouldn't faze her.

****

Mei-Linn walked home alone, and she passed the temple. She heard beautiful singing, and stopped. 

' Wow. That woman's voice is beautiful. I wonder if she's a professional and can sing some more songs!' Mei-Linn wondered, entering the garden of the temple.

She saw light nearby the fountain. There was a pretty woman singing, sitting on a rock and holding a dove. Mei-Linn smiled and said, ' Hi! I'm Mei-Linn, and I heard your singing. I think its wonderful!'

The woman smiled and said with a strange accent, ' Thank you, I have great abilities. You seem very nice. Make a wish child.'

Mei-Linn wasn't sure what to say, but she spoke anyway. ' I wish to be a card captor with abilities' She murmured.

The woman smiled and said, ' Your wish will come true, my child.' She opened her hand to show blue powder in her hands, and blew them on her face. 

The young girl wondered if what was happening was true and she squinted. But that instant in a flash the woman was gone and she had a clow card in her hand when she opened her eyes.

She looked at it and it showed the woman that was in front of her a second ago saying, The Ability. Then she called out in a scared voice. ' Uh.. Ability! Re-release and dispel!' She flung the card out and she called for the ability to sing.

At first she was too shocked to open her mouth. Then she mustered up the courage and opened her mouth. She sang a ballad, with a voice she had never thought she had. ' I'm a card captor! I am! My FIRST REAL card! Yippee!' She yelled happily jumping around.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Mei-Linn stiffened and hid her card in the folds of her skirt.

Sakura and Li came out fo the bushes. ' Mei-Linn?' They both said at the same time.

' Oh hi Sakura, hi Li!' I was just singing. Watch!' She sang Groovy in an outstanding voice that would match up with Brittany Spears.

' That's nice Mei-Linn. We sensed a clow card around here. Did you see anything?' Li asked narrowing his eyes.

Mei-Linn concentrated and felt something too. ' Yes, I sense something.. Its coming from that way!' Mei-Linn pointed west and ran. She was trying to get away from the fact that she just got the card but she could also get another!

Sakura looked at Kero, and he shrugged. She ran after Mei-Linn followed by Li.

The feeling kept on getting stronger, they all knew it. Mei-Linn stopped running and pointed. ' Look over there! That's that poster about the new concert, and its been shredded into pieces!' She felt the pile slowly and continues. ' This is defiantly the work of the Powder card...'

Kero touched the pile, and felt a small remaining piece of the poster. ' Amazingly, she's right. No one could shred this thick paper that well to powder. Its the work of the Power Card. It shreds anything into a substance to make it like powder. We gotta follow it, or else it'll cause major destruction!'

Kero moved forward and followed the trail of tiny poster pieces.

The four followed the trail until they saw a strange figure, who was Powder. It was grinding a tree, shredding the bark to pieces and munching.

Mei-Linn wanted another card with her. She took out the ability card and shouted: ' Ability Card! Give me the ability of speed and power!' She flung the card out and she zoomed past Saukra's bewildered eyes.

Li, Kero, and Sakura's eyes went wide open at the sight of Mei-Linn with a clow card, and one of the most powerful ones too.

Mei-Linn flung at the Powder form and punched it. The Powder tried to bite hMei-Linn with its sharp teeth, but Li slashed at them with his sword.

' Sakura! Now!' Li shouted holding its grinder arms against his sword. Sakura nodded.

' Powder card! Return to your power confined!' She shouted. The Powder card fell on the floor. Then it zoomed at Mei-Linn in the form of a card and she held the card triumphantly.

' Hmm.. So that makes two cards in a day!' Mei-Linn grinnde, holding her two cards.

' Mei-Linn, you got the Ability card to make you a card captor!' Li accused.

Mei-Linn nodded and twiled her ability card.

' Come on, you've gotta give back the ability so we can capture it, without using magic!' Sakura pleaded.

Mei-Linn got mad. ' No, I won't! I finally got to be a card captor, and I won't settle for being a normal person that follows you both around. Do you know how it feels to be treated like that? NO! I'm not giving up my power, no way!'

' Mei-Linn, you have to give the two cards back . Its not right. You are a card captors now but it isn't the real thing. You know its fake, Mei-Linn. Its only the work of a card' Sakura told her squeezing the key of clow trying to convince her.

Li's eyes squinted and he nodded. ' Sakura's right, you know. Please give the two cards back . We have two cards right in front of us and that's a chance that doesn't come once in a lifetime'

Mie-Linn thought awhile. Then she smiled smugly. ' Fine. But you both have to beat me in something.. Your pick!'

' What are we both good at? Hmm.. ' Sakura thought.

' Li, how about an ice skating race?' She remembered the last time they went skating, Mei-Linn was clumsy. 

Li nodded gravely.

Mei-Linn smiled wickedly. ' Your on!'

*****

Sakura tied her laces, and shivered. She stood up and wobbled around to the rink. Li was shivering, wishing he got a jacket with him.

The black haired odango stood in the rink, standing proudly.

' Great, she's already called out the Ability card to make her skate faster than us' Sakura worried, whispering to Li.

' I know we're gonna get this card. Both of em. We can still beat her with or without Ability...' Li whispered back confidently.

Sakura stepped into the deserted rink and skated around to warm up. Li ran around and did a lap. He skated to Mei-Linn and waited till Sakura stopped skating roughly.

Nearby, Kero sipped his hot chocolate and yelled from the benches, ' Come on Sakura!' Sakura looked back and skated towards the two cousins.

' I'm ready' She told them, with a little quaver in her voice. Li nodded.

Mei-Linn announced: ' Okay, we do two laps. Whoever wins, keeps the two cards!'

They headed for the corner of the rink to begin. Kero put down his cup and raised his hand. ' On your mark, get se-et!' Li squinted and got his muscles poised. 

' And go!' They zoomed past Kero. Sakura tried her hardest to skate past Mei-Linn and Li. Li was battling his cousin to be first. 

Then she realized something. ' If she used Ability, then we're allowed to do that too!' Sakura murmured. She pulled out the speed card and called out while being left behind. ' Speed card! Give me your speed!' When Li and Mei-Linn were on their second lap, Sakura caught up with them easily but was battling Mei-Linn to the finish line. She couldn't believe the Ability card was that fast to pass the Speed card.

She squeezed her eyes when she saw the finis point and put ever little bit of effort into skating faster. She squeezed her eyes more, and went faster, passing Mei-Linn. The girl gasped, and tried going faster. Somehow seeing Sakura do this slowed her down, and Li was right behind Sakura after she passed the finish line. 

Sakura laughed and skated a quick lap in excitement with Kero on her shoulder yelling happily.

Mei-Linn flung out the Ability card gloomily. ' Ability card! I give all powers back to you!' Blue mist surround Mei-Linn and the card shook. It flew out to Sakura and Mei-Linn gave Li the Powder card since he had battled it anyway.

Sakura and Li skated to the exit, and after Mei-Linn even moved her skates forward, she stumbled and fell. Sakura and Li laughed at the good old Mei-Linn.

*~~~~ The End!

Authors Note: Howdya like it? I wrote this when i was a major CCS fan, so when i recovered my lil writing files, i decided on putting this out. I'm not sure if its great, but i would love ppl's opinion about this story so far! More to come! ~.^


End file.
